What happens in the Bahamas
by Wakojacko
Summary: An AU beginning during "The Bahamas Triangle". Certain people make other choices. All I have to say for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first UB fic so this might be very OOC and bad even but I thought I'd give it a try so please be kind and enjoy of course. ;) Oh, and I ****apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.**

**This begins around Matt and Amanda's dinner in "The Bahamas Triangle" and goes AU from there. A little Mamanda, some Metty and some Detty even. **

* * *

"Yes, Amanda, I still have feelings for Betty, I can't deny that but Betty is the past," Matt took a breath, "after everything that's happened between us, I just don't see us ever being what we once were." He smiled at Amanda. "I need to try to move on and I would like it to try to do it with you."

Amanda let out a small girlie scream and jumped into Matt's arms.

**_Later at the party_**

Betty had made up her mind. She was not going to let Amanda get between her and the man she loved. She was going to find Matt and tell him that she wanted him back. She had been foolish to kiss Henry that way and she had paid the price for it but enough was enough.

Betty rushed towards the two half-drunken men at the bar.

"Daniel. Mark. Have you seen Matt?" She asked a bit frantic. "I really need to talk to him."

The men shared a saying look and Daniel opened his mouth to speak, "Uhm Betty... I think..."

Mark interrupted, "Oh come on, just tell her. She's going to find out one way or another."

"What's going on, Daniel?" She sent him a confused look.

"Betty, what I wanted to tell you is that Matt, he... he's been gone with Amanda all afternoon and evening and..."

Mark cut in, "the last time anyone saw them, they were heading to Matt's room."

Both Daniel and Mark saw the disappointment flash across Betty's face.

"Really? I see. Uhm, I got to go for a while. I think I need to be alone. Have a great evening. Bye." Betty waved and sent them a half-hearted smile while more or less running away from the party.

Daniel kept looking at Betty until she disappeared in the distance. "I really didn't think she wanted to get back with that prick. I mean after everything... "He turned to look at Mark who was just staring at him. "What?" Daniel asked.

"Are you just going to sit there? Shouldn't you be running after her or something?" Mark asked.

"Why? She said she needed to be alone."

"Seriously Meade, with all the women you've known you should know that if anything the little burrito needs a shoulder to cry on right now. Now run boy, run."

"Right. Right." Daniel more or less fell down from the bar stool and began moving in the direction of the hotel entrance.

_**Betty's room**_

'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' Betty thought as she squeezed the pillow a little tighter to her body. 'How could I think that Matt would want me back after everything. Especially when someone like Amanda is throwing herself at him? No man would choose someone like me over someone like her and yet I let myself believe that he truly loved me and...'

Betty's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Betty, are you in there? It's Daniel"

"Go away, Daniel. I'm a mess and I need to be alone and drown in self-pity," she yelled at the door and sniffed.

"Come on, Betty, you shouldn't be alone right now." Daniel paused. "I have booze," he said finally.

"Okay, I'm letting you in but only because you come bearing alcohol," Betty finally said and opened the door. Daniel more or less tripped inside. "Ouch, Daniel, you smell like a liquor store. How drunk are you?"

"I'm just tipsy," he said placing himself on the bed. He patted the spot beside him. "Come sit down and have a drink."

"I just need to find some glasses. Just give me a sec," she answered.

"Come on, Betty Boop, we don't need glasses. The wine tastes just as bad from the bottle as it would from glasses so get your butt over here and that's an order."

"You're not my boss so stop bossing me around," she said and Daniel sent her a big grin, "but okay, give me a bottle."

Betty sat down beside him. "To us," she said and brought her bottle against his.

"Now you talk to me," Daniel said.

"I don't even know where to start. I guess I just..."

The rest of the night turned into a blur of alcohol, laughter and Daniel.

* * *

**So, do you want more or was this more than enough? Please let me know! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is ready. I have a beta-reader now which I hope will make a bit more enjoyable for any potential readers.**

**Thank you 'namedone' for taking the time to beta for me.**

* * *

**Matt's room**

For the first time, in what seemed like forever, Amanda woke up happy. One thing was the mind-blowing sex she had the night before, more than once, she might add. More importantly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been with a man, where they did other things than having sex. Never before, had she met a man who made her feel beautiful, both inside and out. She let out a satisfied sigh and snuggled closer to Matt.

"Mmm…Betty," he mumbled into her hair. Amanda turned around abruptly to face Matt. Did he just say that? Nah, it was probably just her imagination.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Matt, baby, wake up."

"Not yet Betty, just a little while longer," he said and pulled her closer against his body.

Oh no he didn't just call me that, again, Amanda thought, while she forcefully moved out of Matt's embrace.

"Stupid bastard," she told him while getting out of the bed.

"Wha... Amanda?" Matt questioned while slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Surprise, surprise, huh?" She spit out at him. "No Betty for you!" You will not cry. You will not cry. You will not cry, she told herself.

Matt looked very confused. "What are you talking about, Mandy? And why are you getting dressed?" He reached out and took hold of her arm. "Come back to bed."

"Get your hands off of me," she said and pushed his hand away roughly. "I'm worth more than being a Betty substitute. I mean, why don't you just run out right now and find her if you really want her. She's probably crying her eyes out somewhere, wishing you'd come back to her, so that you can share a happily ever after. I know that's what you want as well," she said bitterly.

Matt got out of bed and walked towards her. "I really don't know what's gotten into you. I've told you several times now, Betty is the past and you're the present and possibly the future. I mean, after yesterday, I thought..."

Amanda interrupted him. "You said her name, not once, but twice within the last five minutes! How's that supposed to make me feel, huh?" She was angry. He had no right to lie to her face like that. Even if she was just a one-night-stand to him, how could he think that she'd be naïve enough to stand there and swallow his lies? That was more than she could handle. She really thought she meant more to him. "You may want to believe that you don't want her anymore, Matt, but you're not fooling anyone! God. I finally thought I'd found a nice guy, whom I could have a real relationship with. Clearly, I was proven wrong, once again. Silly, silly me."

Matt grabbed her shoulders. "Please be quiet and look me in the eyes." She reluctantly did as she was asked and Matt continued. "You are a beautiful, funny, sweet and kind woman, Amanda, and you deserve a man who'll threat you like a queen." He went silent for a moment. "I hope that in time I can become that man for you. Whatever I might have said about Betty is just a flash from the past. I won't get over her, just by snapping my fingers, but it'll come with time. It might become a roller coaster ride, but I'm hoping you'll join me on it."

The sincerity in Matt's eyes made Amanda's tears flow. "You're serious, Matt! You want this? You want me?" She began kissing him all over. "I'm so happy."

Matt smiled down at her. "I thought I made that clear several times last night..." He pulled her towards the bed, "but I'd be happy to show you one more time."

"You dirty old man," Amanda said with a laugh, while Matt pulled her down on top of him.

**Meanwhile in Betty's room **

Daniel had had the most wonderful dream. A beautiful woman was moving above him- her thick, dark, and curly hair moved from side-to-side, while the sweetest moans left her mouth. Daniel let his hands roam over her curvy body. It felt amazing. He couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"Umm... Betty, so so sexy... Umm..." The body next to him stiffened.

"Matt…?" Betty asked, already knowing the answer. Please don't be Daniel, she repeatedly thought.

"Who's Matt?" Daniel slowly began to wake up.

Crap! It's Daniel. Betty's eyes opened in shock. Oh God, Betty, you slept with your recently widowed best friend. And what about Matt? You just got out of a relationship with him! This is so not happening. Ok, relax. You can't be in here. You have to get out.

She gently tried to remove Daniel's arms from around her. "As good as this feels, Daniel, I really need to get up. I have work to do and..."

"Ah no, it's still early," he replied.

Betty managed to get out of bed, only to find Daniel grinning at her with his boyish grin.

"Now, that's what I call a great morning view," Daniel proclaimed, "I wouldn't mind waking up to that more often."

"This isn't funny. Don't you understand what probably happened...what are you grinning at?"

"Nothing." Daniel's grin got even bigger. "The view just got even better."

Betty, still not noticing her lack of clothing, looked around the room. "What are you talking about?"

Daniel semi-ignored her question and simply said, "It's a shame that you're so determined to hide such a masterpiece from the world."

Betty finally realized what Daniel was staring at. "Oh my God, why didn't you tell me that I wasn't wearing anything?" She quickly went around the room picking up her clothes and started to put them on. God, how could this happen, she thought.

"Well, probably because I didn't mind," he said with a wink in his eyes.

"For Christ's sake, can you please be serious? Don't you understand what a big mistake this was?"

Daniel bolted upright in the bed. "You think this was a mistake? A bad thing?" He sounded very hurt.

"Yes, Daniel, I do. We're supposed to be best friends. What's gonna happen to that now? What happens to our friendship? What happens to us?" Betty took a deep breath. "Not to mention that you just lost your wife- the love of your life. This is wrong. I can't be in here right now." Betty let out a deep sigh, while putting on her jimmy choos. "I have to get out of here, I'm sorry…"

Betty went for the door, but Daniel quickly got out of bed, took her hand and turned her around.

"Hold on a second, will ya? First of all, this is your room, not mine, so if anyone's leaving, it's me." Daniel took a moment to consider what he wanted to say. "Secondly, I think you're overreacting just a bit here. Yeah, we were both drunk last night and it probably wasn't the best decision to sleep with each other, but we did it anyways. We both needed it." He took her hands in his. "What I'm trying to say is, for what it's worth, I'm happy that it was you and not some bimbo from the bar." Using the index finger of his right hand, he placed it underneath Betty's chin and raised her head. "Maybe this doesn't have to be just a one-night thing? We're both friends, so maybe there's a way we…"

Betty slapped him hard. "You want me to be your personal whore?" She asked him with an angry!Betty tone. "Your quick lay, until you're ready to move on with another woman? Huh?" Don't cry. Don't cry, she thought, as tears started to roll down her face. Too late. "It doesn't even surprise me that you'd be asking for something like that. Betty's easily dispensable, isn't she? Whatever Daniel Meade needs, his loyal ex-assistant will provide."

Daniel tried to interrupt, "But that wasn't what I..."

"Shut up and get out! Just because you managed to screw half the female population of the world, doesn't me you can do that to me!"

Daniel tried again. "Betty, I really didn't..."

"I said out... NOW!"

Daniel quickly put on his clothes and got out of the room. God, he'd never seen Betty so angry before; so disappointed. How could she think that he'd use her for that? He'd never use her for sex, especially not her. If anything, last night should have been something shared between people that were more than just friends. Having slept with her, only added yet another layer to the fundament that was them. Daniel couldn't help but think that it was a step in the right direction. Maybe not the right step at the right time, but the right step nevertheless.

Daniel's thoughts were abruptly ended with the sound of Marc's too cheery voice.

"Why good morning to you, Mr. Meade," Mark said. "Did poncho girl kick you out this early?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Marc," Daniel dryly replied.

"Oh come on, I'm gay, not stupid. You didn't come back to the bar last night. You weren't in you room this morning and now I meet you here in the hallway looking like that," He said, while pointing to his clothes. "You can't honestly believe you'll convince me that you didn't give _that_ piñata a hit last night, if you know what I mean," Marc said with a wink.

"This is none of your business, Marc, just stay out of it okay?" Daniel said firmly. "And why are you looking for me at this time of the day, anyway?"

"Just some trouble with the models, sir. You should probably call the photographer."

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Daniel said while passing by Marc. "Oh and Marc, if you tell anybody about what you _think_ happened between Betty and me, you're gonna to regret it. Understood?"

"Of course. My lips are sealed."

When Daniel was gone, Mark just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever. Everyone thinks you're doing it anyhow."


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to the people who've subscribed and left a review! It means the world to me. **

**I am very sorry that it's taken me such a long time to get this chapter up but real life has been getting in the way. I hope to have the next chapter up early next week. **

**This chapter has been beta'ed by an old beta-reader and friend of mine so a big thank you to her for taking the time to correct my mistakes. (If anything is in bold in the fic is a correction I haven't seen! ;) ) Well moving on to the story! :) **

* * *

Betty's phone was ringing for the seventh time that morning. She looked at the display that told her what she already knew, 'Daniel'. She didn't like that she was ignoring him but she really couldn't deal with him either, both because she was embarrassed about her reaction that morning, she really wasn't a fan of violence, and because she had Matt to deal with first. One complicated relationship at a time was enough.

She'd watched him with Amanda after returning to Mode and she was jealous. She didn't know if the jealousy came from the fact that she still loved him, well she knew she did but if she was in love, she didn't know, or the fact that he actually seemed happy to be around Amanda. She hated that he already seemed to have moved on.

She knew she was the one who'd messed up everything with Matt but she at least felt she deserved a chance to make up with Matt before he rode into the sunset with Amanda. He owed her that much.

She'd tried to get in contact with him since they came back from the Bahamas but like she'd been ignoring Daniel, Matt was ignoring her. And she was actually happy about it. To her it meant that he wasn't sure about his feelings toward[b]s[/b] her either. 'Doesn't it cut both ways then[b]?[/b]' a voice inside her head asked her. There came the Daniel thoughts again. She really needed to talk to him but first things first.

She knocked on the door of Matt's office and opened it slowly, "Matt, are you busy?"

"Betty, what do you want?"

"I'm not ready to let you go, Matt," she blurted out.

"Always so forward, aren't we?" He paused for a second. "I really don't understand why you continue to believe there'll be an 'us' again. Don't you understand how deeply you've hurt me? Didn't you hear my heart shatter in the distance when you pressed your lips to Henry's?"

"I'm so sorry Matt, how many times do I need to tell you?" She felt tears well in her eyes. "How do you think it makes me feel to see you and Amanda all over each other, huh?"

"That's totally different and don't put the blame on me. We're no longer an item so whatever I do to whomever is none of your business."

"But I still love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The tears were flowing now. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore. Please Matt, don't do this to me. You're all I've been thinking about since that night with Henry. Please, I can't lose you." She threw herself at him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Matt didn't know if he should push her away or return her embrace. For the sake of both him and Amanda and even Betty[b],[/b] he pushed her away gently.

"Betty, please just stop this now. It won't help any of us if we try to make this work again simply because I love you so very much." Matt saw a flash of hope cross Betty's face. "I love you too much, Betty, and you'll never love me back the way I love you. You'll hurt me again and again because I'm clearly not enough for you. I need to let you go. I'll die a slow death if I don't."

Betty felt panic strike. He really didn't want her back. But she needed him.

Before she thought it through, she threw herself at Matt and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Uhm Betty, what are you doing?" Matt mumbled.

Betty ignored his question and continued the assault of his mouth.

Matt once again found that he had a hard time deciding what to do. On one hand it was very wrong of him to want to kiss Betty back, on the other hand he wanted nothing more than to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. This woman had way too much power over him.

Just as Matt's hands found Betty's waist the door flew open...

* * *

Outside Matt's office Amanda was watching the events unfold. When she'd seen Betty heading for Matt's office, worry had gotten the better of her and she'd follow[b]ed[/b]. It wasn't because she didn't trust Matt around Betty but because she didn't trust Betty around Matt.

She hid behind a desk not far from the huge window that occupied one of the walls of Matt's office, not wanting Matt or Betty to see her.

"What are we watching," Marc whispered in her ear which made her jump slightly.

She pulled at him down roughly. "Get down, Marc!"

"Relax woman, you almost ruined my gorgeous Alexander McQueen shirt."

"Who cares about your stupid McQueen when McMuffin over there is throwing herself at my man."

"First of all, never insult the Queen and secondly between you and me, you have nothing to worry about. Not only does Matt have some taste left when it comes to women but Betty's otherwise occupied too."

"Uh, details." Amanda forgot all about Matt and Betty for a minute.

"Sorry, promised not to tell anybody."

"Don't be so mean, Marc, tell me."

"My lips are sealed."

Amanda yanked Marc closer by the ear. "Spill or I'll post your picture and number on the "Sassy Seniors over Sixty" website."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Okay, okay, I'm telling. Betty is sleeping with Daniel. There. I told ya. Are you happy now?"

"Wow. How long's that been going on? And how do you know anyway?"

"I can't tell you for how long, but really, it wouldn't surprise me if they've been doing it since Molly died. I mean she's more or less lived with him since Molly said her goodbyes to the world. And I know that they're doing it because Daniel spent the night in Betty's room [b]in[/b] the Bahamas."

"Of course she made her move as soon as the position was open. Has Betty really become that desperate, since she's throwing herself at every man within a 5 mile radius? To think I once bought the 'I'm such a sweet and innocent Asian girl just trying to make my way in the world'."

"Umm Mandy, I think her parents were from Mexico and promise me you won't tell anybody what I just told you. I can't lose another job this month."

"Mexico is in Asia so she's both Mexican and Asian, you dummy. And of course I'm not going to.... OH MY GOD, what's she doing?"

Before Marc had time to react Amanda had reached Matt's office.

"Amanda, wait!" Marc yelled behind her.

Amanda slammed the door open and yelled, "Get-away-from-him-Betty-she's-sleeping-with-Daniel-Matt." The two people in front of Amanda flew apart.

"Aman... she's what?" Matt looked from Amanda to Betty. "You're what?"

"She's sleeping with Daniel!" Amanda stated.

"Betty? Is it true?"

"No. Well yes, kinda. You see, it was just once and I was drunk and I really don't remember but we were talking and..."

"I knew it! All this time I've spent worrying about Henry and it's been Daniel all along. And you want me to believe that it was just once? Tell me, Betty, all the times you worked late because he needed your help, were you helping him get some release or was it something more serious?"

"I told you it was just one time and it meant nothing! I want you, Matt, I already told you. The whole thing with Daniel was just a stupid mistake because you'd run off with Amanda..."

"Just a mistake, huh?" Came from the door. Daniel had at some point joined the group of people now crowding the office.

"Oh look, Betty, your boyfriend is here," Amanda said flatly.

"Daniel, please just leave, this has nothing to do with you," Betty told him.

"This has everything to do with me! That night meant something to me."

"I think you need to talk to your boyfriend Betty, he seems upset. Please leave," Matt said, giving her a look filled with disappointment and maybe a little disgust.

"But Matt..."

"Goodbye Betty."

Betty opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. In a split second she was out the door but Daniel managed to grab her arm before she got too far. "Wait. We really need to talk."

"Please let me go, Daniel. I can't do this right now. But I promise we'll talk, I just need some time, okay?"

Daniel looked into her eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, let me know when you're ready. I'll be right here."

Betty nodded and headed for the elevator. She needed to get as far away from this place as possible. The thought crossed her that a new identity might be a good idea.

* * *

**Betty is acting a little crazy, I know. I'll try to get her back to normal in the next chapter. ;) **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm planning to end it with some Detty unless someone has a better idea. :) Please let me know what you think. And thank you for reading. **


End file.
